zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Wizzrobe
Character They appeared as stereotypical wizard characters with steeped hats and cloaks that appeared, shot an energy wave in Link's direction, then disappeared again. Whether they are a species or an organization is unknown, but all of them (Save for their Majora's Mask debut) dress and behave similarly, and never show their faces. Only a pair of white eyes peer from the darkness of their hoods or wide-brimmed hats. Veran, a sorceress who shares the Wizzrobes' distinct attack pattern, may in fact be one. The Legend of Zelda The Wizzrobe was an enemy found exclusively in dungeons in various games in the Legend of Zelda series.These variations of Wizzrobe look very much like druids wearing hooded robes and a crystal clasp on their chests. There are two varieties, Red and Blue. Both shoot magic which can be blocked by the large shield, but the blue wizzrobes are more resilient, and can phase through areas which Link is unable to stand on. Despite their ghost-like appearance while doing such, blue wizzrobes are still vulnerable while attempting to phase through objects. After obtaining the Magic Rod and Magic Book, Link can cast spells almost identical to theirs. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link In the series' second installment wizzrobes once again appear as stereotypical druid-like figures that phase in and out of the level. They wore white robes with red crosses over their faces. The only way to kill or even damage one is to cast the Mirror spell and reflect their magic back at him. More notable is the appearance of Carock, the wizzrobe that cast the sleeping spell on Zelda. He is a large Wizzrobe dressed in a heavy, red, hooded cloak. He acts as the boss of the Maze Palace, his pattern being the same as other wizzrobes, but requiring more hits to kill. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Wizzrobes were found in the Dark World's hardest dungeons, typically appearing in groups to fire an arcing bolt of energy then disappearing again. They could easily be defeated by a single sword swipe, although reaching one before they disappeared was sometimes difficult. In some places they appeared wearing robes with Ganon's face on their chests, and face-obscuring steeple hats. Other areas they had skeletal faces and lighter robes. Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons In all three Gameboy titles Wizzrobes appeared exactly the same. They looked very similar to their Link to the Past appearance, including the steeple hat and the emblem on their chest. They teleported and cast energy waves just as they often did. In the Oracle games, Green Wizzrobes stood in place and disappeared, hiding beneath their large hats but remaining stationary. Red Wizzrobes teleported to areas to place Link in their line of fire. Blue Wizzrobes became transparent and passed through obstacles, remaining mobile at all times. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Wizzrobes do not appear in Ocarina, but the witches Koume and Kotake attack Link in a vaguely similar manner. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask .]] In ''Majora's Mask, the Wizrobe first appears in Snowhead Temple. He uses magic tiles on the floor to teleport around the room it is in. In Snowhead, Link has to defeat the Wizrobe twice; once to obtain Fire Arrows and a second time to gain access to the room housing the Boss Key. Link also encounters this foe in the Ancient Castle of Ikana, Stone Tower and the Secret Shrine in Ikana Canyon, where the last of the Wizrobes are seen. This Wizrobe has a different appearance then its previous incarnations; it is tall and blue-skinned, and has a zombie-like appearance. It also wears short, brown leather clothing rather than heavy robes, and its face is not obscured at all. Battles with the Wizrobes in Majora's Mask consist of two stages. In the first stage, it constantly teleports around the room, disorienting its opponent. Link must shoot the Wizrobe with Fire Arrows to stop it. The second stage is a little more difficult, as Link must distinguish the actual Wizrobe (which is spinning around) from decoys it creates. Once identified, the Wizrobe can be destroyed with the sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker '']] In Wind Waker, Wizzrobes return to their druid like appearance, but have the head of a toucan-like bird. This also marks the first appearance of Wizzrobes in the overworld. They serve as a sort of living security system; they remain invisible until Link enters their sight, at which point an alarm goes off and they begin attacking. There are several varieties, most easily distinguished by their color. The Red Wizzrobes always shoot fire in 3 directions. The Green Wizzrobes are the same as a Red Wizzrobe, except they have a green hood, white robe, and are seen only in the sea. Some speculate that the appearance of the Green Wizzrobes is due to a glitch, although this has not been confirmed. Yellow Wizzrobes are capable of summoning the following monsters: *ChuChu **Red ChuChu **Green ChuChu **Yellow ChuChu *Kargaroc *Keese **Fire Keese *Bubble **Red Bubble *Bokoblin **Pink Bokoblin **Green Bokoblin *Peahat Orange Wizzrobes are capable of summoning the following monsters: *Yellow Wizzrobe *Darknut *Moblin *Fire Keese *Red Bubble Four Swords/Four Swords Adventures They appeared back in their classic attire, with heavy robes and their wide-brimmed hats. They were taller and more slender, and appeared to have long, white beards. They attacked as they did in the other games, and even gained the ability to steal Force Gems from the players. Some used fire to attack, and others used ice. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap They appeared and acted just as they did in Four Swords. In this game, Fire Wizzrobes had the tops of their hats ablaze, while the Ice Wizzrobes had their hats encrusted in ice. The normal, green Wizzrobes attacked with generic energies rather than stealing Force Gems. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Wizzrobes made appearances in the Phantom Hourglass in the Temple of the Ocean King. Occasionally, some events in the temple will cause them to appear as skull icons. They are usually invisible until they attack and will walk through obstacles and safe zones. Their attacks instantly drain 15 seconds of time from the hourglass. When slain the wizzrobes drop a 30 second hourglass to replenish 30 seconds of the phantom hourglass' time. They can be defeated with a bow's arrow. Category: Enemies